1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscilloscope and an operating method of displaying waveform thereof, and more particularly to an oscilloscope with touch control and a touch control operating method displaying waveform thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oscilloscopes are one type of testing instruments for measuring electronic signals, are extensively applied in testing and studying characteristic curves of electronic signals and electronic elements, and are one of the most common testing equipment for researches in electronic engineering and electrical engineering.
With reference to FIGS. 11 and 12, a conventional oscilloscope has a control module 50, a waveform processing and sampling unit 60 and a display module 70.
The control module 50 has a processor 51, multiple knobs 52 and multiple buttons 53. The processor 51 is connected to the knobs 52 and the buttons 53 and generates a set of waveform processing parameters according to the operation of the knobs 52 and the buttons 53.
The waveform processing and sampling unit 60 is connected to the processor 51 of the control module 50, has at least one signal input port 61 to receive an external signal to be tested, and processes the signal to be tested to a corresponding waveform according to the set of waveform processing parameters generated by the control module 50.
The display module 70 is connected to the waveform processing and sampling unit 60 to receive and display the waveform.
The set of waveform processing parameters set up by the oscilloscope targets at zooming or shifting the displayed waveform. For example, the set of waveform processing parameters usually includes parameters for vertical position, vertical scale (amplitude gain control), horizontal scale (sampling rate) and trigger position. Increasing or decreasing the parameter for vertical position can shift the displayed waveform up or down along a vertical axis. Decreasing or increasing the parameter for trigger position (pre-trigger or post-trigger) can shift the displayed waveform left or right along a horizontal axis. Increasing or decreasing the parameter for gain control can increase or decrease the displayed waveform-amplitude (changing a vertical scale). Increasing or decreasing the parameter for sampling rate can zoom in or zoom out the displayed waveform along the horizontal axis (changing a horizontal scale). Hence, it is convenient for users to zoom or shift the displayed waveform to observe all details about the waveform.
However, the knobs 52 occupy most of the space of the oscilloscope that is not unoccupied by the display module 70. As each knob 52 is operated clockwise or counter-clockwise, the knob 52 can only adjust one waveform processing parameter. This is why many knobs are required. Because the knobs 52 are much space-taking, the conventional oscilloscope fails to be miniaturized. Meanwhile, the knobs also cause confusion to users in operation and oftentimes result in incorrect operation of the knobs. Moreover, when the knobs 52 are used to adjust the waveform processing parameters, the rate of change associated with the waveform processing parameter depends on how many rotations the knobs 52 are turned. As each knob 52 is normally turned by fingers, limited number of turns of the knob 52 in such manual adjustment is against the display of a rapidly shifted waveform, especially when the displayed waveform is shifted a long distance along the horizontal axis. Users normally need to turn the knobs for tens of rotations before actually viewing the characteristics of the waveform to be observed. Besides, the knobs 52 pertain to mechanical elements not durable enough and need to be repaired and replaced from time to time.